


Trick and Treat

by Onxy_Black



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I kinda made another mistake, I messed up again, Implied Sexual Content, My poor OC, Sex Toys, Sorry Agent 0, This was supposed to happen but not this dirty, Vibrators, What Was I Thinking?, but you people would probably like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Onxy_Black
Summary: It's Halloween, and our Agents are back to have some fun!It's Trick or Treat, that's right, heh, Trick, or Treat. (read the tags, then read that again, slowly)aka Callie and Marie are up to their (dirty) antics, and Agent 0 is caught in the middle.---I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I mean, I'm not even doing the summaries properly anymore.I meant to write an adult fic, I actually tired to, and... erm.... I got even more adult rated then I thought it would be. Damn me and my writing. Oh, Agent 0, my dear OC, I'm so sorry for throwing you into this mess.But yeah, this Fic is rated Mature for sexual content. (Technically it is implied sexual content, but the implied part is pretty obvious.)Well, enjoy, I guess.





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> ALLLLLL RIGHHHHT!
> 
> So here's my offering for Halloween! Except its actually an adult rated fic instead of the slice of life/fluff I meant it to be. Well, I meant to make it somewhat adult rated, just a tad, but somehow, somehow I messed up, and ended up with this. Again, just like 'Learning'.
> 
> Well, I'm not too sure how this work would be do, since its a rather... interesting way I approached the explicit parts. Its a single chapter for now, a one-shot standalone, but if there's enough support, I may expand on it more.
> 
> Cause well, it works as both a single chapter/ multi chapter work. I left both options open for myself.

_The Moon shone high, yet it was obscured by the darkness of her power…_

_Her prey was right ahead, unsuspecting as she groomed herself…_

_She stalked ahead, almost now… Yes… time to feas—_

“GAHH!”

A hand caught hold of her by the scruff of her cape, and hoisted her up.

She struggled, kicking the air as she tried to get free, to no avail.

She hissed, now exposed from her ambush, _eh… geh! Even her supposed prey had turned around and was smirking at her._

_No, No!_

_She was not to be belittled!_

Then the hand dropped her, and she smashed butt down on the ground, earning a surprised ‘yelp!’ as her bottom came into contact with the ground.

“…Callie, please, can you behave…?” The one who caught her in the first place began, red eyes gazing in exasperation at her.

Agent 0 frowned down at her, and crossed his arms.

“Please, we really need to finish preparations… preparations you are supposed to help out in, for your information,” The senior Agent groaned, as he rolled his eyes.

“…Mm, that’s right, do try to help out, Bloody,” The last figure gathered around her spoke up.

_Marie, Marie the detestable werewolf, and her rightful prey, had she not been stopped…_

_And what was ‘Bloody’ supposed to mean? That was not her title at all! She was to be addressed by her regal title of Countess of Tr—_

“Gah!” She yelped again, as Zero gave a solid whack to the crown of her head.

“…Concentrate.” He hissed, and she withered under his gaze.

_…Ok, time to stop playing around, _Callie sighed, as she nodded her consent.

She got up, pointy ignoring her snickering cousin, and looked around at the area.

_It was the Cuttlefish Cabin, though through theirs (mostly Zero’s, actually) effort, it had been transformed into a beautifully spooky place. Halloween themed decorations hung from the trees, black carpeting had been laid out, with stripes of red running through, leading to the few attractions the area had to offer._

_The food and drinks bar, the Cabin converted haunted house, and the entrance to the outpost itself were linked by the red carpeting, and it generally really looked good._

“…The decorations need to be finished up on, the entrance needs to be curtained up, and the haunted house needs touch up on the panelling,” Zero announced from behind her, reading off a clipboard he somehow procured.

He snapped his gaze up, and looked at the duo, specifically herself.

“Marie, thank you for your help so far, as for Callie… please help out, and stop fantasizing…”

“Righto! Glad to help, sorry about Bloody here, guess she can’t control herself, blood lust and all…” Marie quipped, before giving a smirk in Callie’s direction.

Callie silently grumbled, before acknowledging softly.

_She hated work, she detested work!_

_But she would do it, if not to stop the teasing, but to have everyone else have a good party._

A party, the Agents of New Squidbeak Splatoon were having a small party here, due to begin in 4-5 hours. After relative peace and little commotion, the group had agreed to have some recreation and fun, and with the season of spookiness coming up, they had settled upon having a dress up Halloween party.

Callie had opted for arguably the one and only proper choice for a Halloween costume party; that of a vampire. A long black flowing cape and a high cut collar covered a plaid black and gold one-piece dress, finished off with a choker and some pale makeup and dark eyeliner.

_And as if to spite her (which was probably the case), Marie went with the detestable choice of a werewolf. She wore a furry grey coat, fake tail and all, a hairband of ‘wolf ears’ and some facepaint to symbolise whiskers along her cheeks. Oh, and a bell hung loosely around her neck which jingled in the most annoying of ways whenever she took a step._

_And finally, the main in charge of the event, Agent 0 himself. He seemed to be dressed as some sort of devil, spiralling horns rising from his head, and a fiery red suit and tie, along with black glasses and full fingered gloves gave a well dressed yet cunning, manipulative look to him. But the crown jewel were the wings; what seemed to be real scaly and crawled wings hung upon Zero’s back, and they could move, extend and retract, and they generally look mega cool._

“Bloody, getting ideas again?” Marie breezed by her and commented, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Eye power ain’t gong to cut it,” Her cousin teased, as she made towards to entrance to the outpost, and called back, “I’ll deal with the curtaining, you can get the decorations done at least, right Bloody?”

Callie scowled, _she really didn’t like that nickname._

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get it done…. Mutt,” She replied, taking great glee as she saw her cousin freeze.

“…What did you call me…?” Marie turned slowly, and glared daggers at her, before she broke into a fierce grin, and crawled at the air.

“A Mutt. A dirty stinking Mutt,” Callie confirmed, once she saw her cousin was taking it in stride.

_Heh. Finally, time for the titans to crash! It was time for the noble vampires to slaughter the dirty pitiful werewolves._

Callie broke into a hiss, exposing her (fake) fangs.

_Hah. Time to hunt once more._

* * *

“…” Agent 0 slammed his hand into his face, dragging it down with a silent groan.

He was inside the cabin, and fixing up the last few touches to the haunted house when he started hearing the commotion outside.

Specifically shouts of mock battle, fake howls and calls of spells and magics.

‘Fly, my pretties!’

‘Take that! Flurry of darkness!’

‘Awoooo!!’

The Agent sighed, and slammed his head into one of the pillars, wishing the building headache would go away.

It didn’t.

Half of him wanted to go out of get everything back under control, but the other half, the winning half, wanted to just ignore everything to finish up here. There was literally no point in getting order back, the two outside would just go at it the moment he was gone.

_Really now, the two most senior and trustable Agents after himself, the two Agents who defeated DJ Octavio together with Agent 3, and then the same two who had overcame whatever odds fate threw at them._

Zero sighed again. _He knew they were just having fun, and letting it out, that was partially the reason why he let them be. Callie and Marie had both gone through some utterly heart breaking shit, so now was the time for them to let loose and enjoy themselves._

“…” _Though, he mused in silence, he still needed the preparations to be completed, nonetheless._

_Urggg. The headache was starting again._

There was now chanting outside. Something about wolves and bats familiars. Something about everlasting darkness and the full Moon.

There were moans and groaning echoing through to where he was now.

Zero closed his eyes and rubbed at his tempers. _How was…_

The moaning was increasing, before suddenly transitioning into a yelp and a burst of giggles, before more moaning.

Zero facepalmed for the second time, and tuned out the sound.

_Seriously, could they not… sound that realistic in their little game of tag? Cause, it really was realistic, the moaning was getting louder, and louder._

‘DARK MAGIC BUUUUURST!!!’ A call came from outside, just as Zero decided to go investigate.

The Agent paused, before the sounds of mock battle resumed.

_What was that all about?_ Zero sat down in utter confusion, before he rolled his eyes, and got back to work.

_Whatever._

* * *

“…Hmm, ah, all good, thank you,” Zero smiled in relief as he inspected the outpost.

He was done with his side of the preparations, and exited the haunted house to find the remainder of the outpost properly done up as well.

Zero eyed the cousins, _for a play-fight, it certainly was intense._ Both were panting and seemed rather shaky around their legs, leaning and propping themselves up. Their outfits were rather messed up, and crumbled in places. They were flushed red too, yet shared a rather happy smile among themselves.

_Well, at least they had fun._

“N—Nice! AH! G..good that! AH! You lik..like it!” Callie stammered, giving a shaky grin.

“…Mmmm…Mmm!” Marie nodded as well, though she seemed to avoid his gaze.

_What were they up to now…? _Zero sighed, before he shook his head, and gave a bow of thanks once more.

“Thanks, anyways. Erm, have little rest? You two seem… flustered,” Zero commented, looking at the two cousins with a slight frown of concern.

“Ha! HA! AH! YES! Ah, y—yes! ThaNKS!” Callie shuttered, suddenly yelping and raising her voice mid-sentence, before clamping her legs shut.

“…” Marie was silent, and still refused to meet his gaze, staring in determination at_… a tree, it looked like._

_Whatever. He had no idea what the two cousins were up to now, and he didn’t care._

_The work was done, he needed rest as well._

* * *

The duo of cousins watched as Zero strode away, before they shared a look, Marie finally lowering her gaze from the tree.

“T...Think…! Think he f—found ou—AH!” Callie began, as her legs wobbled, and she struggled to remain standing.

“…” Marie was silent, before she suddenly closed her eyes, and bit her lip.

Trembling in place, she shook, clamping her legs tightly together, much like her cousin.

“Ah…Ahh…” She eventually breathed out, letting go the breath she held.

“nn...NN! Don’t think ..so. Buuut… now he’s … gone…” Marie spoke, as she took deep breathes, and tried to control her breathing.

The duo shared a look again, before both broke into a wide grin.

As one, they darted their hands into their costumes, and retrieved a little box each.

The box was small, handheld, and only contained a little knob. Said knob was now turned to half intensity, connected to wirelessly to whatever it controlled.

Sharing the grin, both inklings reached up, and maxed out the knob in a single twist.

“Treat… or TRICK! AHWA! AH!” Both cried as one before collapsing on the ground, their bodies now trembling and jerking in place.

And past their groaning and moaning, there was another sound, now audible after the knob been turned to max.

A steady, humming sound, sending its vibrations through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. That's it, for now at least.
> 
> I'm going to be bust for a bit, so even if there's a super positive reaction to me contuing this work, you are going to have to wait, I'm afriad. If not, well, just enjoy this single chapter as it is.
> 
> Do leave feedback on how you think I tackled the adult rated portions, I mean, I really ddi some weird shit there, having it through a third person (My poor OC).
> 
> Speaking of Zero, yeah, he is an absolute idolt when it come to these types of subtle stuff, and doesn't quite get emotions all that well. If you read my other works, you may know him better then. But yeah, this is kinda just a fun little fun, like 'Learning' to throw into my collection of stories.
> 
> The start of this work was also kinda my attempt at comedy. I know i'm not terribly good at it, but I try. I would really appreciate feedback on how I did. I mean, always love feedback, no matter what it is,a nd would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Again, I'm going to be very VERY busy soon.
> 
> So.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


End file.
